vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pearl (The Vampire Diaries/The Originals)
Summary Pearl was a vampire and friend of Katherine Pierce. At the time of her death, she was over 500 years old. She had a daughter named Anna, a vampire to whom she had been extremely close. She had fallen in love with Johnathan Gilbert, a human who betrayed her as soon as he discovered that she was a vampire using the Gilbert Compass. Pearl was taken with the other vampires, and they spent almost a century and a half entombed in the Fell's Church tomb thanks to Emily Bennett. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Pearl Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Female Age: 550+ Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact), Limited Emotion Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream), Healing (Via vampire blood), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death), Accelerated Development (Passive. Vampires grow stronger with age), Corruption (Vampires are able to turn humans into vampires with their blood), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Overpowered Damon with one hand, stated she could have easily ripped him apart) Speed: Subsonic (Faster than younger vampires like Stefan, and Damon) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Lapis lazuli Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Standard vampire weaknesses (Sunlight (Formally), Fire, Being stabbed with a wooden object through the heart, Decapitation, Heart extraction, Invitation, Vervain (a mystical herb/plant that will burn a vampire on contact with their skin or when ingested and can dampen or temporarily hinder their healing factor (however this can also give them near immunity to being "compelled" by other vampires, Werewolf bite (Werewolf bites act in vampires similarly to rabies in human; causing them to experience hallucinations, fever-like symptoms, and then going rabid until the venom eventually kills them) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Dream Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users